detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaiba
Yaiba, also known as Legend of the Swordmaster Yaiba (剣勇伝説YAIBA, Ken'yū Densetsu Yaiba, is a shōnen manga series by Gosho Aoyama. It ran in Shogakukan's Weekly Shōnen Sunday from issue 39 of 1988 to issue 50 of 1993, collected in 24 tankōbon volumes. It also came in 12 double volumes. In 1993, it received the Shogakukan Manga Award. Summary The light-hearted manga is about an adventuring samurai named Yaiba Kurogane (鉄 刃, Kurogane Yaiba?) who knows how to be a samurai, and little else. Yaiba lives with his father, Kenjurou, in the forest. One day, while Yaiba was eating, a troop of gorillas came to attack. Yaiba and his father escaped and hid inside a box, but they didn't know that the box was full of pineapples and was going to be transported into the city. In the city, Yaiba finds out that he is a legendary warrior and has to fight the evil of a demonic looking high-school student named Takeshi Onimaru. Yaiba adapted as an anime series that ran over 50 episodes, and encompassed the adventures Yaiba had in the first few runs of the manga. The show begins with Yaiba training to become a samurai in the jungle with his father and his two animal friends, Kagetora and Shonosuke. At a pivotal point, Yaiba's father announces that he is ready to return to Japan, and instructs him to find his old friend and rival, who just happens to be Sayaka's father. The people that Yaiba meets along his journey to become a true samurai encourage him, train him, or inspire him to greatness, though at heart he is still a child, and his incredible skill with a sword is matched only by his kindness towards his friends. Though, he tends to leap before he looks, and his thick-headedness tends to turn potential allies into enemies, though his friends soon clobber him, and salvage the situation. This unlikely group embarks on a host of incredible adventures where they meet legendary figures from Japanese history, and finally overcome impossible odds, and put everything on the line, to save the entire planet from a threat not of this world. It's a story of love, friendship, hard work, and never giving up. Anime The anime aired simultaneously on TV Tokyo, TV Hokkaido, and TV Aichi from April 9, 1993~April 1, 1994. On TV Tokyo it was titled Kenyuu Densetsu YAIBA (剣勇伝説YAIBA, Brave Sword Legend Yaiba?). The anime contained 52 episodes and covered up to the Kaguya Arc. * Opening Theme: Yuuki ga Areba (勇気があれば, If You Have Courage?) by Kabuki Rocks * Ending Theme: Shinjigakunaki Tatakai (神智学無き戦い?) by Kabuki Rocks Cultural References * It appears Yaiba was highly inspired by Dragon Ball. As was the case with Dragon Ball, both series began as a kind of light-hearted gag manga, but towards the end of their run the tone became more serious and action-packed. * It should be noted that in Yaiba's world, there are King Kong sized gorillas, tigers and vultures in Japan. Other Appearances/Cameos Although Yaiba has now become a little known anime, it still appears as cameos in other works such as Detective Conan. * In volume 2 file 3 of Detective Conan, he appeared in a TV show Conan was watching. * In volume 3 Conan is seen playing the same game below at episode 7 to distract Ran from suspicion. * In volume 10 file 6, Conan is looking through some books in the children section at the library. One of them is title Samurai Kid, a double reference to both Yaiba and Magic Kaito. * In volume 5 file 6 of Detective Conan, Yaiba is seen on the karaoke screen. * In episode 7, Conan is seen playing a Game Boy-like console, where his character in the game is Yaiba. * In episode 25, Yaiba's main antagonist, Onimaru, appears on the cover of another video game. * Conan's companions in the Junior Detective League are fans of a series called "Masked Yaiba" (Kamen Yaiba), another nod to the series (as well as an homage to the live-action series Kamen Rider). * There is a special OVA consisting all three of Gosho Aoyama's most famous works in one video. "Conan vs KID vs Yaiba". * In the last episode before Musashi TV close, there are chibi version of Conan Edogawa and Ran Mori inside the TV. * Ran Mori of Detective Conan has a mobile phone accessory in the shape of a sea cucumber demon (one of the demons Yaiba befriends with) at the end of her mobile phone's strap. * In Magic Kaito, Kaito Kid once goes to Mine's House and fights against Yaiba & the old Miyamoto Musashi.